


红苍：碰触的特权和独有的爱

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	红苍：碰触的特权和独有的爱

发根传来刺痒，不稳定的搔动着头皮，如同鸟啄似的把苍叶从酣睡中弄醒过。  
还没睁眼，首先意识到的就是光线。晴日的阳光毫不怜惜的将太阳的光辉洒入屋内，穿透过苍叶的眼帘将他唤醒。  
“唔…”苍叶发出不情愿的声音，锁紧眉头试图抵抗刺眼的光。  
真是的，是谁大早上拉开了窗帘？这根本就是折麽。刚苏醒后第一眼接受的光如此强烈，根本就没法让困倦的眼睛睁开。  
再加上左边的耳侧上方不断传来的微妙发痒的感觉，使得苍叶无法继续好好来个回笼觉。他哼哼着鼻子，想要抬手想要护住自己的头发，却察觉到自己刚伸出被子的手拍到了什么，阻挡了自己。  
这回他迫不得已只能睁开眼，还有些模糊的余光中却也早已映出一抹湛蓝，随后头发又传来了温和的触感。  
平日不喜欢被碰触头发的苍叶，时常会因为头发有触感而被刺激到。可以现在那份触感却变得迟钝，在他看到那副面孔的下半张脸的瞬间认出是谁后，熟悉的麻酥感便奇迹般的逐渐代替了刺痛，令他有些沦陷。  
“干嘛啦…”苍叶觉得耳根跟着脸颊一起发烫，发丝上传来的感受化作热流涌入大脑，让他心脏砰的一跳。  
红雀就在他的身边，一只胳膊垫在枕头上撑着脑袋，侧身深情的望着他，另一只手则轻轻的托起他的一缕发丝。  
“醒了吗？小懒虫。”红雀眯起眼露出他那堪称招牌的漂亮笑脸，以亲吻手背的姿态将唇贴上了掌心的发丝，在末端摩挲后吻了吻。  
细微的刺激和小蚂蚁一样顺着发质的触感爬入苍叶的头皮里，跟着羞涩一起涌入大脑。下意识屏气，苍叶觉得自己顿时清醒了不少。  
“笨蛋，不要这样说，恶心死了，”苍叶撅撅嘴，这次认准了对方的位置，用扬起的手背拍了拍对方的脸颊。力度很轻，反而如同爱抚，让红雀毫不躲避的享受起来触摸。  
看着红雀操着和当年玩女人时一样挑逗甜蜜的口吻，苍叶并不会生气。因为早就习惯了红雀这样告白爱的方式，而且红雀已经不再和玩女人了，完完全全，全心全意的属于他。  
但苍叶也不会心甘情愿让对方逗自己，他也不觉得自己偏好这样的殷勤。红雀只要是红雀就好，这样抱怨的话也不过是玩笑，并不是真的觉得恶心，多少也是为了遮掩害羞起来的心情。  
他们时而保持着从小到大相处的朋友模式，时而又陷入到爱恋的情愫中，但也始终维持着家人般的安定。也许就是这样多面的关系，在他们发展至今的变化里起到了绝好的安稳要素，不管如何都能踏下心来。  
“每次碰触苍叶的头发都可以换来苍叶的反应，真是让我欲罢不能。”  
——也就只有红雀可以这样脸不红心不跳的说出这种话了，明明刚开始告白和交往时还意外的露出害羞的一面的…  
苍叶这样在内心吐槽同时，故意瞪了下自己的恋人，却换来厚脸皮的微笑，根本把他的脾气抵消掉了。  
红雀更是没停，反而继续用手指轻柔的捻起苍叶的发尖，捧入嘴前。这换来的是苍叶眯起眼眉，轻轻叹出的呼吸。  
“这样漂亮的头发真是…”红雀满足了一样总算松开了头发，反而撑起上半身探头吻了睡醒的人的额头，“唯独同意让我碰触你的头发，我一直都为此很高兴哦，苍叶。”  
“真是的，你到底怎么了呀，”苍叶抬手顺了顺刚才被对方玩弄的地方，抚平残留在发根上的感觉，微微侧头试图以躺姿正视对方。当然，他和红雀认识多久了呀，才不会陷入甜言蜜语里出不来呢，“说，你打了什么算盘啊？”  
要是平日，可是会被对方哄着醒来。对话在“快点起来”和“在睡五分钟”这种类似家长孩子似的家庭对话里周转。可是今天不一样，不光是这种充满了大人味道的方式，还有红雀戏弄他的手法，肯定是有一定小目的的。  
“哎呀哎呀，真是瞒不过你。”红雀这样笑着，歪着头靠在自己的手上，望着苍叶不放，“但是夸奖你和感谢你都是真情实意的。”  
“哎呀哎呀，红雀大人是觉得自己演技很厉害吗？”就同曾经朋友之间相互玩笑一样，苍叶闭眼昂头在那里吊着嗓子，学者红雀刚才的口吻讽刺起来，但也加入了几分模仿。自然这些模仿都是来自来那些依旧围着红雀转得女粉丝们，而这种方式每每都最能让红雀头疼了。  
“喂，你这家伙，”真的被弄的很苦恼，红雀装着生气，抬手轻巧的捏上苍叶的鼻子做为报复。  
“不要！”何种窒息感的戏弄就免了，苍叶刚睁眼就被捏鼻子，赶紧趁对方还没捏紧就别偷躲开，抓着对方的手给按了下去。这样的嬉闹平日也不少见，所以他也早就习以为常。  
间苍叶躲他似的背过身，一副防被他的手会追击的小孩子模样，红雀也没客气。只不过他没有孩子气的继续之前的那一套，反而是饶有情趣的凑上前，枕上苍叶的枕头，一把从后方将对方搂紧。  
好比好让苍叶融入自己的怀抱中不再分离，他顺着被子下隐藏的曲线收紧，把恋人熟悉的身躯揽向自己这边。即使被子隔开他们显出厚度，这是这样软绵绵的感觉将苍叶包裹，身型也无意间显得纤细而较小，反而促使红雀多了几分怜爱之情。  
“好了，说吧，是不是头发的事？”不打算挣扎的苍叶看出来对方不会继续对自己的鼻子进行报复，也就放松下来，转而享受起来清晨第一个拥抱的舒适感，叹口气后坦然的揭穿了对方的意图。  
然而身后没有回应。就在苍叶等了几秒后心生疑惑时，红雀去突然收紧手臂，同时抬头亲吻了藏匿于天蓝色发间的耳朵，鼻息的炙热呼入其中。  
苍叶浑身一个激灵，顿时颤抖着发出轻吟，扭动着腰挣扎起来。红雀也没继续留住他，一松手，被子下的身体就缩起来，手则一个劲的搓着发痒的耳朵。  
“红雀，你干嘛呀！小孩子吗！”哪想到鼻子没被攻击，反而是耳朵。苍叶涨红着脸从绷紧的肩头回眸瞥去，不知说什么好。  
他耳朵尖现在也都红得发亮，和他的发色形成了鲜明的对比，格外可爱。  
红雀却一副人畜无害的样子…不，他这个人怎么都不会是看着人畜无害的类型，倒是可以说是那种看着就很会玩的类型…但这不是重点，重点是红雀只是眨眨眼，没有任何反省之意，反而还问了句“生气了？”  
也算是顺着对方当作报复，苍叶咬咬牙怼了对方一句“生气了”就别过脸，同时还抬手把挠头的头发顺到了肩前，呵护的留在颈间，彰显出不让对方继续摸的意思，“反正你是要请示给我剪头的吧？因为生气了，所以头发不给你剪，你也不要碰我头发了。”  
不过苍叶不是真的动火，反而心底也真的是对这个从青梅竹马变成恋人的男人没辙，所以口气一点也硬不起来。他知道自己这样说也挺幼稚的，可就是会不由自主的去闹个脾气撒个娇…或许是因为对方是红雀吧？是一个可以让他安心和依赖的人。  
也不清楚身后的红雀是料到这种结果还是没料到，虽然好奇，可苍叶坚持没回头确认表情，就这样背着身捏着头发呆在被窝里不动。  
过了一会，床动了动。看起来是红雀做起了身，床铺跟着红雀的动作晃动起来，明显能感觉到对方再度靠近，苍叶也不知道为何就屏住了呼吸。  
“那真是很让我受打击，”虽说红雀说话的尾音带着点苦恼，可这带着笑意和宠溺的嗓音怎么听也不是受打击的样子。苍叶知道，红雀现在肯定是在欣赏他藏起脸撒娇的模样，所以心脏砰砰乱跳。  
“但的确是我错了。所以原谅我吧，苍——叶——”  
红雀在最后的名字上下了一番功夫，呼唤出来后即深情又缠绵，害得苍叶都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。  
和自己的“暴露”能力比起来，苍叶在交往后深刻的觉得红雀在声音这方面才是各种拿手，令他根本控制不住。  
“这样太卑鄙了，红雀…”苍叶咕哝了一句。  
“啊？这哪里卑鄙了？”反倒是红雀不解起来。听声音，实在是不知道红雀是真的不知道还是故意的，反正害得苍叶非常心虚，没再吭声。  
从后方的呼吸判断，看来红雀是知道自己指的是什么的，所以刚才对方那副义正严辞反问的态度都是装的。苍叶一知道这点，就只能怪起自己来。  
“所以原谅我好吗，苍叶？让我为你打理头发吧。”红雀弯曲的指节轻轻触上苍叶脑后的蓝发，但是并没有拿起来或者施加压力，而是如同羽毛般轻轻的用肌肤拂过。  
这不会引起任何不适，不会有意思疼痛。那种细微的感觉温和而酥痒，就像是他们在寻欢作乐之时红雀每次倾心献上的亲吻，顺着苍叶的神经末梢蔓延到胸间，生根发芽，无法自拔。  
“让我再碰触你的头发吧，好吗？”  
几番发问下去，每一声都敲打着苍叶并不坚强的防护。毕竟他现在无论如何都不会躲避红雀，对他敞开心房。  
最终苍叶甘拜下风，除了倔强的在被窝里缩着遮掩狼狈，他毫无办法。“你不是已经碰了吗，”他只能嘴硬的丢出这么一句，就心甘情愿的让欢心的红雀再度拽入了怀里。  
发后传来熟悉的嘴唇的触感，压在他的脑后深而柔的烙下吻的痕迹，深深的融化在他的发根处，渗入大脑中。他没法抗拒这种感觉，每一个敏感的触感此时都变得麻痹而迟钝，只是不断把红雀呼出的气息连同碰触的感觉送入身体里，将他曾经有的对于碰触的恐惧和不甘愿都给化解掉。  
嗯，头发最近的确是是长了。改剪了。但如今苍叶已经不会为此烦恼和害怕，因为他已经能够享受红雀碰触自己的头发。  
那是独一无二的，红雀的特权。  
也是独一无二的，红雀带给他的爱的感受。


End file.
